For the First Time
by jimmystina
Summary: "Not bad, Farkle." She couldn't say her sentiment had changed much. At 13, his kiss wasn't bad. At 18, his kisses were actually good. His lips were moving skillfully against hers with the same amount of fervor that he'd given her on the train years back, but with a control that she'd have to thank Isadora Smackle for some time. [Markle, one-shot, WARNING: SMUT]
**For the First Time**

Maya choked on the can of soda she'd been sipping from as she sat propped on top of her bed. She coughed a few times, her hand coming to rest on her chest as her breathing began to regulate. Her eyes then focused back on the boy sitting in the swirling desk chair across the room. She thought she'd heard him right the first time, but maybe her hearing had been clouded from the New York street outside. However, he was sitting there, staring at her with his eyebrows furrowed like the proposition he'd just made wasn't absolutely outlandish.

"Wh-What did you say?"

"I kind of figured I'd be past this coming-of-age milestone as well, but I haven't had a girlfriend since I broke up with Smackle last year. We never went all the way, you know? I went to prom alone…"

A cheetah print pillow collided with his chest. "You went with me!"

"I mean…that was platonic, and you told me not to expect anything more. You said…and I quote, 'When this is over, we're leaving this hotel. Got it? We're leaving, not staying.' Cited: Hart, 2020."

Maya pursed her lips. She did say that. In fact, she said it twice during pictures, once at dinner, three times during prom itself and then one more time for good measure in the cab on the way back to her apartment, even though they'd already left.

"So, what makes you think you should try this again what…" Maya counted back in her head, "Four months later?"

"You're the one that said, again, I quote, 'I can't believe Riley lost her virginity before I did. How is that possible? How did she even function? She said it was awkward and Huckleberry tried but how?' Cited…"

She cut him off, "Yeah, you don't have to cite me, I get it."

"Look, Maya." He was getting up and walking over to her, and for some reason, her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest. "I would never pressure you…ever. I've loved you since the day we met, and I'm not a total jerk. There's no love in force. We've known each other our entire lives, though, and I trust you…and I honestly believe that you trust me. You said it yourself, we start college in a week, and I also agree that we shouldn't go into it totally unprepared." He shrugged, "If you want to get it out of the way…"

Maya played with the end of her hair for a moment, glancing at the floor before looking back at the lanky boy sitting in front of her. He had a point. There was no denying that. With Farkle, there would be no pressure. They were just friends and they were both trying to just get through this together, something that was the basic idea of their friendship for years. Not to mention, she did trust him. She trusted him a lot. Hence, why she felt she could complain to him about how inexperienced she felt against her naïve best friend. However, she was still in a general state of shock. Was he still suggesting that they exchange virginities?

A long sigh escaped her throat after what felt like hours later, "I once made this comment to Riley…about how I knew…with you…I'd never get hurt. I still feel this way now…"

"Yeah?"

She nodded quietly, watching as his body inched closer to hers, listening to him closely. "I'm a scientist, Maya. I know exactly what biologically causes my heart to race when I'm around you, or what about you makes me want you in ways that aren't friendly at all…but…I suck at talking about my feelings…and I…"

"Okay."

His whole demeanor changed, his face knitting together in confusion and disbelief as he sat up a little more. He ran a hand through his short hair, "Wh-What?"

"You made a point. We both care about each other. This is safe…reckless, but totally safe." She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, their blue eyes locking in on each other.

"Maya?"

"Hmm?"

"May I kiss you now?"

Awkwardly, Maya nodded, closing her eyes as he leaned in to her, his lips brushing against hers gently. He moved slowly, obviously testing the waters…or waiting for her to push him away and threaten his life. But then, Maya could feel his lips curve up into a smile against hers, causing her to smile back into the kiss. His hand came up to cup her cheek as he scooted in closer to her.

Suddenly, she was thirteen years old again. They were on a train together. She was giving him 84%, and he was giving her everything…boutonniere and all. He leaned in for her face but got cut off by her hand instead, opting to go for it anyway instead of pulling away.

" _Not bad, Farkle."_

She couldn't say her sentiment had changed much. At 13, his kiss wasn't bad. At 18, his kisses were actually good. His lips were moving skillfully against hers with the same amount of fervor that he'd given her on the train years back, but with a control that she'd have to thank Isadora Smackle for some time. He'd been waiting for this moment for a while, and she knew it. Maya leaned into him more, her hand moving to rest against the side of his neck as the kiss deepened. Suddenly Farkle pulled back, eliciting a whimper from her.

"Huh?" she questioned quietly, her eyes opening slowly.

"I…I just wanted to make sure it was okay that I was kissing you like that…" he trailed off.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "It's fine…"

There was a brief pause between the two before she spoke up again, "Continue"

A sly smirk on his face was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes again, feeling Farkle's lips pressed against hers passionately, his teeth scraping against her bottom lip to gain access. The action itself caused the blonde to let out a soft moan, allowing him the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips before nudging her body so that she would scoot back on the bed a little further.

Maya complied with his request, sliding back before falling back against the pillows, allowing him to move over top of her. Farkle immediately stripped himself of the button down plaid shirt he was wearing over his black NASA shirt before coming to rest between the girl's legs. His lips then pulled away from hers, trailing down her neck. His lips moved at an aggressive, yet comfortable pace that made Maya's back come up off of her bed just enough that he could slip his hand behind her to support her.

His lips pulled away from her skin, but quickly found her lips again for what seemed like a millisecond before his forehead was resting against hers again. "C-Can I?" he asked her, pushing up on the hem of her tank top questioningly. His words were followed by him leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the blonde's forehead. Maya swallowed hard, her hand coming up to rest on his chest as she nodded in approval.

"If you want to stop, like at any point, let me know…okay?" he said, his tone becoming more stern, despite his breathlessness.

Maya let a playful smirk curve up on her lips, "Are you saying that I can't handle you, Farkle?"

With that, she propped herself up and started kissing his jawline slowly, trying to tease him, trying to draw some sort of reaction out of the boy.

" _Shit_ …"

It was quick and muffled, but Maya still smiled, victorious, as she fell back against the pillows.

"Okay, you got me, Hart." He said, giving her a quick glance before pushing her shirt up to right where her bra presumably stopped. Maya eyed him curiously as his hands reached up to place on her ribs, the sudden cool temperature radiating from his hands causing her to suck in a sharp breath.

"Patience…"

"Shut up, your hands are cold."

Farkle chuckled before moving backwards a little bit so that he could better position himself before leaning down to place light kisses along her hip bone. Almost instinctively, Maya's hips jerked up against his lips and he immediately put a hand to the opposing side of her hips and pushed down slightly, keeping her steady.

As he moved up her skin at what felt like a painstakingly slow pace, Maya turned her head, trying to hide her face in the pillow to muffle any sounds that were dying to escape her throat. He was her best guy friend. This shouldn't be happening, and it definitely should not feel this good. How did he get so good at this? He said he'd never done this before either.

Desperate to keep some portion of control in the situation, Maya reached down and grabbed the end of her tank top, her hands brushing against Farkle's hair as she pulled it over her head. She glanced down, watching as the boy broke away from his previous occupation to watch the shirt come over her head to the point of letting his eyes follow the shirt to its resting place on the floor under a nearby art easel.

Maya then let out a breathy chuckle as his eyes drifted back down to her. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring down the ironically galactic print bra and her slight cleavage.

"Earth to Farkle, my eyes are up here." She joked.

He shook his head a little, a pink blush crossing his features, "Sorry…space has always been beautiful…but…tonight, I'm speechless."

His words hung in the air for a moment as Maya took a moment to process.

"You're a dork." She spoke before pulling him back into another kiss. Her hands dropped from his face almost instantly, moving down to the hem of his shirt. She pulled at the hem, tugging it upwards before he broke the kiss long enough to take it off and throw it to the ground. Maya let out a noise of discontent.

Wait.

Was she really disappointed that she didn't get a moment to thoroughly check out Farkle before he was shirtless and on top of her?

There had to be a full moon outside of her window. There was no other way to make sense of, let alone make an excuse for, her actions.

Her hands found their place on his chest and she slowly let them drop down to his stomach, gently letting her nails graze his skin ever-so-slightly, getting a muffled moan out of the boy that she couldn't help but echo in response. Her hands then came to rest on his belt buckle. Her finger quickly swiped across the cool metal, assessing exactly how it came off. With a quick two motions, the girl pulled his belt out and unhooked it.

"Want…them…off?" she asked between kisses.

"Please…I'm dying here." He chuckled against her lips, sneaking in a quick kiss before pulling away so that he could stand up and push his jeans past his hips.

Maya's chest was now rising and falling so rapidly that the M on her necklace was rattling visibly. She wanted to blame it fully on the fact that only moments ago, he was quite literally sucking the breath from her lungs. However, she still felt herself taking heavy breaths as he backed up a little more, kicking off his sneakers and removing his socks. Her eyes found a particular place of interest that she found herself fixated on: the slight "v" shaped dip in his hips that fell right at the hem of his boxers.

For a moment, she thought about kissing that spot, watching Farkle bury his face in the pillow to keep himself quiet as she had to do only moments ago. She tried to dismiss the thought almost as quickly as it came to mind.

"Earth to Maya, my eyes are up here." He spoke, a chuckle following behind.

"Funny, hilarious, fantastic…now, I'm thinking you should come over here and just take my pants off already." She replied.

"If you want me, baby, just let me know." He said, moving back over top of her.

" _Shut up"_

The words came to mind, but couldn't escape her mouth. Instead, her mind quickly latched on to something else.

" _if you want me,_ _ **baby**_ _, just let me know."_

She let out a soft sigh. It sounded nice directed towards her. She'd only heard the term directed toward Smackle previously, but it didn't faze her until now.

His lips started moving against her skin again, starting right behind her ear, on a spot where she'd gotten a tiny paint brush tattooed on her eighteenth birthday. Ever since she'd gotten the small piece of ink, the spot had been particularly sensitive to kisses. Her arms wrapped around his neck, a muffled whimper escaping her lips as she turned a little to give him more access to her neck. She knew that if he figured out that was her quintessential sweet spot, he'd use it to his advantage, and she honestly wouldn't utter one complaint. However, his hands moved to her back, caressing the skin of her shoulder blades gently. She'd been so lost in the feeling of his teeth grazing her tattoo that she hadn't even realized that her back had tightened up in his grasp until she dropped her shoulders at his touch.

He let out another breathy laugh, "I never thought you'd be the one so tense in this exact scenario. My hypothesis was incorrect." He fell silent for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to her neck, his hands coming to run gently along her sides. "Seriously, though, Maya…It's me…I've got you…I'm going to take care of you."

His words registered with a sigh, feeling her muscles relax to his touch. His lips moved up her neck, to her jaw, before finally finding her lips again. He kissed her softly, his lips moving slowly as he moved his arms to wrap around her and hold her as close as he could. Maya felt the tension in her chest releasing at his gentleness, also feeling the mood of the entire situation shift.

"Farkle…" she breathed out, holding him back just as tightly.

"I want you so badly, Maya. I've wanted you forever. I'll always want you."

"Th…Then, take me."

That was all he needed to hear. As soon as the words left her mouth, Farkle kissed her forehead and then moved down to press a quick kiss to her lips before moving back to her neck, kissing down her shoulder blades, moving her bra strap aside so he could fully gain access to her shoulder area. His lips then traveled downward to the top of her breast, causing her to arch her back against him. She squirmed underneath him a bit, not wanting to beg, but in a state of dire need for him to get the intergalactic fabric off of her. The thought came to mind: Look at you, dying to get stripped down by Minkus. She quickly shook the thought aside. No more distractions.

"Farkle, fucking take it off of me, already." She whined, arching her back against him more.

He chuckled against her skin before taking a nip at the pale flesh, "That's my girl. As you wish, m'lady."

His hands moved upward on her back, reaching the latch of her bra with hesitant hands. She felt his breath hitch in his chest, earning a soft smile out of her.

"Get the part on top and push it in the direction it's facing." She said calmly.

"So, just…" He attempted it once, jerking the material tight against Maya's chest.

"Ah…" she writhed uncomfortably, causing Farkle to apologize numerous times before attempting the motion again.

Finally, Maya nudged him back a little so that she could sit up. She leaned in and kissed his lips before reaching around behind her. Smirking to herself, she glanced at him, waiting until he made eye contact with her before unlatching the fabric and sliding the bra down the right side of her body. She used her free arm to drape across her bare chest and then dropped her bra to the floor, biting back a smile as she lay back against the pillows and finally moved her arm out of the way.

Farkle stared at her with his mouth slightly agape until he finally swallowed hard and let out a choked, "W-Woah…"

"Like what you see?" she smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the words, yet again, just wouldn't come out. Instead, his hands came to caress her stomach moving up to her breasts, his thumbs gently grazing her flesh. Maya let out a soft moan before he leaned down to press a quick kiss right at her heart before kissing her lips softly and slowly again, his hands moving down to remove her jean shorts. As soon as he got her pants unbuckled, his shaky fingers fumbled to get the zipper unzipped.

Farkle then leaned down and placed a kiss right at the hem of her shorts, ending in him having to steady her hips again. Using this position to his advantage, his thumbs latched into the hem of both her underwear and her shorts and slid them down her legs in one motion.

Suddenly, as the draft hit her now naked body, Maya realized just how exposed she was in front of one of her best friends. Maya heard a gasp leave his lips, followed by a curse word. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do with her hands. Being topless in front of him was one thing, but being totally naked wasn't anything she'd ever considered preparing for until now. Her arms quickly crossed awkwardly over her stomach and her face flushed a bright red. She felt Farkle's eyes burning into her, but she hadn't brought herself to make eye contact with him again.

She soon felt his hands gently come to wrap around her wrists. He brought both wrists up to his lips individually, kissing the inside before moving her arms out of the way. He then rubbed her arms comfortingly, leaning down to cover her body with his own. He kissed her cheek and then let his forehead rest against hers again.

"Hey, you…are absolutely beautiful, Maya. I'm mind blown. You're perfect…stunning…and I'm…I just want to make sure this is what you want. I don't want you to ever regret this…or doing this with me." He said, "I want you to be glad you did this with me. I don't want-"

He was cut off by Maya's lips crashing into his in a passionate kiss. Her hands came up to catch his face, keeping him close to her. She then rolled her hips up against his, causing Farkle to gasp at the new friction between them. She took this pause as a moment to keep him close, yet speak softly.

"I want you. No second thoughts. I trust you. I want you."

Farkle then moved back to slip his boxers off of his hips, leaving him totally bare in front of the blonde. Finding a spark of confidence, Maya locked eyes with him before allowing herself to give him a good once over. Farkle didn't waste any time, he moved back over her within moments of her eyes drifting down his body, rolling his hips against hers just as she'd done to him. Maya gasped, spreading her legs out further for him. He let his weight rest against one elbow, using his free hand to travel down her body and caress her thigh before hooking one of her legs up around his waist.

"W-Wait…Farkle…" she said, propping herself up momentarily.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he spoke.

She reached over in her bedside table and ran her hand around until she found a condom in the drawer. She took it out and handed it to him with a small smile. He blushed softly, taking the metallic package, tearing it open with his teeth. He took the contents out and tossed the trash aside before putting the condom on.

"Feel free to continue…" she smiled.

He moved back completely over top of her and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms back around her to hold her close. "I-It may hurt…just a little…so bite my shoulder…scratch my back…ask me to stop…whatever you need, I'm here, okay?"

She nodded, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck, her eyes slipping shut as he finally pushed himself inside of her.

Maya was never one to let pain register on her outward appearance. The fact that she'd cried in front of Farkle at his birthday party when they were little kids was out of body for her, and the moment she cried over her deadbeat dad was even moreso. However, the soreness and discomfort that registered in her lower half caused her to cling to Farkle, soft sounds building in the back of her throat and faintly escaping.

He leaned in and kissed her jawline with less skill as before. His hands were shaking against her hips and she could feel his heart beating in his chest against hers. The stillness must be killing him.

"It's okay, Maya…I-I'm right here. T-Tell…g-god….Tell me when, okay?"

She nodded at his broken words, hiding her face in his neck for a moment that seemed like an eternity until she finally whispered "Go" and Farkle let out a sigh of relief as he moved his hips against hers again, building up a slow and steady rhythm. Within moments, she was beyond thankful that her mom had made plans to go out with Shawn after she got off her closing shift. Their moans and sighs filled the room, increasing in frequency and volume as they moved against one another.

At one point, Farkle took her hips in his hands, angling her in a way that caused her head to fall back against the pillow as his name and a couple of expletives slipped past her lips. She dragged her nails down his back as she tried to keep her hips moving in time with his.

"Maya…baby…oh my god…" he gasped, wrapping his arms around her so he could support her back, holding her as close to him as he could have her.

"Don't…stop…" was all she could muster as he placed soft kisses and bites along the skin on her neck.

"I can't…I won't…"

Moments later, her nails were driving into his back again as she let out a sharp gasp, "I-I can't hold on much…ah…longer…"

With a trembling hand, he reached between them, applying pressure where he knew she needed it the most. His lips found her again momentarily.

"I-I've got you…"

Maya felt her stomach tighten and her breath get even shorter than it already was as she released against him, his name leaving her lips in a strangled cry as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Farkle soon followed behind her, her name too escaping his lips, but tagged on to something else.

"Maya…I love you…"

She hid her face in the crook of his neck again, "Farkle…"

As they both came down from their respective highs, they stayed in their hold, Maya's hand now making small circles against his back sweetly, pressing light kisses along his shoulder as she tried to process what she swore she'd heard him say. It was the heat of the moment. He'd supposedly "loved" her since they were kids and now he was having sex with her? It had to be a heat of the moment thing. However, there was something about that theory that wasn't settling well with Maya. Would it really be that bad to be loved by her best friend?

He finally moved off of her and left them both laying on their backs, staring up at her ceiling for a moment, still catching their breath. Maya then rolled over onto her side and looked over at him with a small smile.

"Hey…"

He chuckled to himself before turning his head to look over at her. "Hey…"

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

"We need to stop that." She giggled quietly.

"I don't know…I kind of like it…" he said, scooting over closer to her before wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her in close to him.

"This okay?" he asked.

Maya pursed her lips and then nodded; adjusting herself so she could get comfortable lying against his chest. "It's perfect."

A silence fell over them, but unfortunately, it wasn't comfortable. The boy's words were still hanging in mid-air, and bringing them up was going to present a new challenge for them.

"Maya?"

"Hmm…" she replied with a yawn.

"Are you okay?"

"I mean…it feels weird…like…I'm still a little sore…and now it kind of feels like something's missing…"

"N-No…I mean, I can go get you a warm washcloth if you want one…but, I meant…with this…with us."

Maya felt her cheeks get hot before she glanced back up at him, "I mean…I'm not threatening your life and I'm comfy enough that I've started getting sleepy…"

He let out a breathy chuckle before breaking the ice all together, "Do you regret it?"

Her eyes immediately met his, "No…absolutely not…why would you think that?"

He shrugged, looking back up at the ceiling, "I just…don't want you to have settled for me. You deserve the best…and…"

"You are the best."

"What?"

"You made me feel beautiful…and safe…and that's something not a lot of people have been able to accomplish in my eighteen years of life." She said. She took a deep breath before she continued, "I know it's sappy, but…I always hoped to lose my virginity to someone who actually loved me…and I did."

"I meant it…and…you don't have to say it back…but…"

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I know you did…and one day…I really hope I can honestly say it back…until then…" Her hand crossed over to take his, lacing them together, "Can we work on this? Because I just realized that I think you're kind of hot…I've got to process that first."

Farkle's lips curved up into a smirk, "You think I'm hot?"

"Shut up." She said, flopping back down to the bed, snuggling back into his chest. He dipped down and kissed her head with a smile.

"So…" he trailed off, "Was I good?"

Maya shot an incredulous look up at him, shaking her head.

"It was a question." He specified, "It was a research question."

"…Not bad, Farkle." She grinned.

"Tell your friends." He raised his eyebrows at her, unable to hold back his smirk or the comment to follow, "Though, the neighbors probably already know."

"You're pushing it."

"Goodnight, Maya."

"Night, Farkle."


End file.
